


Personal Pianist

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-youtuber Dan, youtuber Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Phil is bored without Dan on a summer Thursday evening and decides to start his usual liveshow earlier than expected. What he doesn’t know is that maybe he should have checked all the rooms in the house before giving away his boyfriend’s piano skills.





	Personal Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

Phil sighed as soon as he entered the flat again. Going grocery shopping alone wasn’t fun. His boyfriend Dan was out with his friends at the cinema, so he had taken the time to make some of the chores still left in their weekly plan. Phil checked the time and saw that it was still early for Dan to be back. ‘What a boring evening it’s going to be’ Phil though, not even bothering to voice his thoughts.

He walked into the living room after leaving all the shopping bags in the kitchen hoping to find some kind of entertainment without Dan around when he suddenly saw his laptop on the sofa. 'Wait, today is Thursday, I might start a liveshow now and extend it before Dan comes back.’ the blue eyed thought cleverly. Some of his followers might be delighted to have some kind of distraction on this Summer day.

Phil decidedly picked up his laptop and positioned himself on his usual spot on the sofa, checking that the laptop had enough battery to at least last an hour. While YouNow was being loaded he picked up his phone and tweeted that he was going to be live in a few minutes, instantly recieving thousands of replies.

“Surprise!” Phil cheerfuly said once he saw that the liveshow was perfectly running. “I know you weren’t expecting the liveshow so early but, here I am! Glad to entertain you on this hot and humid Thursday.”

The chat rapidlly filled with multiple questions, which Phil tried to answer as good as he could, hoping his viewers were satisfied with the given answers.

After half an hour, he heard soft piano music coming from the bedroom upstairs? Wait. Something didn’t add up. Dan played the piano but he wasn’t home right now, right? Was a ghost playing the piano then? What in hell was happening?

Apparently he wasn’t the only one who noticed the piano music slowly filling the silence in the room, because the chat had gone crazier than ever with questions. 'Why did you put piano music on the background?’, 'Does your new neighbour play the piano?’, 'Do you happen to have a personal pianist playing for you?’

That last one made Phil laugh. “Yeah, I have a personal pianist. Dan, my long time boyfriend for those who you don’t know, plays the piano but it doesn’t explain why we have piano music in the background because Dan was out with his friends so I don’t understand.” He chuckled, but at the same time a bit scared someone had entered their flat and was luring him with soft piano notes.

The liveshow chat was filled again with many questions and requests. 'Go and check!’, 'I bet it’s Dan.’, 'I wish I had someone who played the piano for me.“ and similar sentences was all Phil could read.

’'Maybe I should go and check.” Phil decided. He needed to make sure his mind was not playing tricks on him. “I will bring my phone, ready to dial the police in case it’s a burglar trying to attract me just to finish with me.”

And with that Phil stood up from the couch, slowly making his way upstairs to their bedroom, the music getting louder with every step he took. Once he reached the door, Phil took a deep breath and rapidly opened up the door, only to spot a familiar back, claded in a black t-shirt playing the white piano that they had decided to locate in the bedroom.

Phil just smiled at his boyfriend, who hadn’t noticed that he had entered yet, and decided to enjoy the last notes of the song that was coming to an end.

“I thought you were with your friends.” Phil softly spoke from the doorway once he knew the song had finished, making Dan startle from his trance and look towards the voice that spoke to him.

“Phil! You scared me!” the brown eyed said, still surprised but smiling softly at him. “I was, but Matt didn’t check the time of the movie correctly so we missed it and there wasn’t another screening for today, so we had some drinks and came back home and watched some anime before getting bored and starting to play the piano.” Dan chuckled, but rapidly changed the subject. “Did you do the grocery shopping? I didn’t even hear the front door open.”

Phil took some steps towards the piano bench, approaching Dan and sitting down next to him, “Yeah, and I came home like 30 minutes ago. I decided to start my Thursday liveshow earlier today, so I have been chatting with my viewers for a while now.”

Dan frowned at this. He hadn’t heard Phil speaking downstairs, but he was sure that that was partly his fault. He had worn headphones while watching anime, so he kind of zoned out of other noises happening around him. Also, Phil did his liveshows downstairs, and Dan was sure that it was necessary to shout to call for each other when they were in the different floors.

That was when he realized his mistake. Dan took a sharp breath and tried to calm himself.

His piano was loud. Like, really loud. Even though his neighbours hadn’t complained, Dan was sure the music could be heard from all rooms in the house. Did that mean that Phil’s followers had heard him play? Oh no.

Dan buried his face on his hands at the embarrassement. His piano skills hadn’t improved much and he was sure his boyfriend’s followers were making fun of him right now. “They heard me play, didn’t they?” he quietly murmured, hoping Phil could understand.

Phil noticed Dan’s behaviour and rapidly brought him into a side hug, kissing the top of his head. “Yeah, they did.” he answered, rubbing his shoulder, hoping to calm his boyfriend a bit, “but don’t worry. I told them you often play the piano, but I thought a murderer was playing because you were out with your friends so it didn’t  make any sense.”

They both laughed at that. Phil and his crazy thoughts. Dan swatted Phil on the chest and lifted his head to look at Phil’s face, who was smiling at him. “You know they will love you, right? You have nothing to be afraid of.” Phil said, lifting his hand to caress Dan’s cheek.

Dan’s hesitation could be seen on his face. He wasn’t sure Phil’s followers would love him. He was afraid they would hate him and force him to leave Phil. He was scared of it even though Phil often reassured him that nothing would happen, that it would all be the same.

“Hey, Dan,” Phil softly called for him, startling him from all this thoughts, “don’t worry about it. I know you are scared, and it’s a big decision if you decide to finally appear with me on a video or a picture online; but as I always tell you, it’s your decision, and whatever you choose I’m going to stay by your side.”

Dan sighed. Phil was so sweet with this. He knew Dan wasn’t comfortable with being in the spotlight, and he really wanted to, but the hate he could receive was what scared him. Dan knew, someday, he would be ready to tell the world but, not right now. And he needed Phil to know that.

“Phil, I really want to, and you know it. I have been doing some research about how to handle hate and stuff and I’m trying but I’m still not ready…” Dan quietly said, looking down at their laps, as if he was ashamed of it.

Phil frowned a bit. Dan had been looking into how to approach and handle this kind of situations, and he had never done that before. And if he had, he hadn’t told Phil, so it was a step forward. Oh Dan.

The blue eyed moved the hand that was on Dan’s cheek and moved it to his chin, lifting his head so they could look into each others eyes. “I think it’s really nice that you have been looking into this, that means you are considering it and it makes me happy Dan. The fact that one day I could show the world who is the man I love makes me really happy.” Phil said with a smile, moving forward to press a kiss against Dan’s lips before Dan could speak again, making both of them sigh and melt against each other, enjoying the soft caressing of their lips.

Dan was the first to separate from the kiss, his cheeks blushing and lips a bit red. He put both hands on Phil’s shoulders, as he tried to speak in a serious voice, “You, Philip, need to stop kissing me and finish the liveshow, or your viewers will really think that it was a murderer upstairs.”

Phil pouted, but instantly chuckled, “Okay, what a bossy boyfriend I have…” he said before pecking Dan on the cheek again and standing up from the bench and slowly making his way out of the bedroom; but before he reached the door he turned and looked back at his boyfriend.

“Can you continue playing the piano while I finish chatting with them? It was nice background music.” Phil pulled his 'puppy-face’’, hoping that it could convince Dan. And apparently it worked, because the brown eyed just sighed while trying to look annoyed but failing, only to show a fond expression on his face before turning around and touching the piano keys, music instanly filling their flat.

Phil’s viewers were glad that it wasn’t a murderer upstairs, and it had been just his boyfriend Dan, who was a very talented piano player if you asked them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
